Snowflakes
by xKristinax
Summary: Its snowing in New Mexico while Troy is over Gabi's what happens? Read and Review please.


**A/N: HOLA... lil Miss. Kristina here again, I thought of this last night at my dads house, I was on 'Make-your-own-Snowflake' (really fun, I'll but the link in my pro.). But this idea popped in my head. **

**Disclamer: This would be a longer story if I own HSM.**

* * *

"Trooooyyyyyy!!" Gabi wined, trying to get her boyfriend of 2 years and 3 months out into the nippity noodle cold. (A/N: ya, I got that 'nippity noodles' from Knocked Out by my Nugga Nugga's (ya, don't ask) And I don't own it.) Troy and Gabriella got together the night of the triple win, it was truly magical. 

They had been talking about their senior year, (A/N: Anyone know what grade their in?? Ok, for the sake of the story, they will be in grade 12) and how great everything was going. After the win, everything had fallen into place, they had awesome friends, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan, Sammi (they met her last year) and they were going out with each other (Jelsi, Zekpay, Chadlor, Samman) and they had a blast all the times they were together.

"I am so glad we all are going to the same college." Gabi stated. It was true, they all (out of humor) applied to the same college, and others of course. But next fall, they would all be heading out to **UNIVERSITY OF MARYLAND!!! GO TERPS!!! **(A/N: YA… way love those Terps, they won their football game today, so they are 5-2 YAAA)

"You have no idea what it would be like at school without you." Troy cooed. Gabi giggled a little. "I am as serious as a heart attack. I would…" he thought of something, "jump of a bridge with nothing to pull me back up if we didn't end up at the same college." He concluded.

----------------------------------------

It was December in Albuquerque and the temperature has certainly decreased to say the least.

Gabi suddenly gasped, looking out at the window, she started to speak, "Troy, look! Its snowing now, can we please go out there and just be out there, its my favorite weather." Gabi always found it magical when it snowed, they never moved during that time. (A/N: Sorry, I just want you guys to know what is going through my mind when I write stuff. But, anyway… I am a true Gilmore Girls Addict. I have seen every eppy. And I think personally, LUKE AND LORELAI together, forever. Maybe I will make a GG story next… anyway, getting off track. Lorelai loves the snow, something special always happen when it does snow.) They had been sitting on Gabi's couch, enjoying each others company and the nice warm fire Troy had built.

"Gabi, sweetie, you are perfect in every way, but I think this fire is too strong for you, it is like, 14 degrees outside, and ... and …" He trailed off, he was wasn't the type of person to think on his feet. Truth be told, he wasn't too fond of the snow, he would be forced inside and listen to his father try to teach him new basketball moves with a wipe board. Not as affective as a hands-on court.

"Pulease? Do it for me?" She stuck out her bottom lip and widing her eyes, how could he say no?

He sighed deeply, he had once again gotten lost in her beauty. "Only for you." He responded, getting up from his now warm stop, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

She screamed, "TROY GREGORY BOLTON please put me down." He walked towards the door, the snow now increasing in its speed of downfall.

"I wont put you down until I do this…" he pulled open the door, went on the side walk, took her off his shoulder, and kissed her passionately. She giggled a little, pulled away and looked deep in his eyes.

"That wasn't fair!" She ran down the street. "Try to catch me!" She started off towards the park, the snow starting to fall in bigger drops.

Troy, being on the basketball team, got a boost of energy and caught up to her, but at the speed he was going, when he hugged her, he pulled her down onto the shimmering grass, that now had a thin layer of soft white snow.

"Wow, your fast." She whispered.

"That's why you love me." He responded. He got off of her and they walked to the swings. She got on one leaving him to get on the other. Gabi began pumping her legs when Troy stopped her. "Wait, slow down for a little bit."

Gabi got a worrisome look on her face, "What's wrong Troy?" Fearing the worst.

"Nothing, but I wanted to give you something…" he pulled out a blue velvet box. Gabi gasped, "Go on open."

She took it from his hand and carefully opened it, tears forming in her eyes. When she opened it, she was looking back at beautiful 10k gold promise ring with a 3 diamond cut in the center. She was ultimately speechless. "Troy." Her voice shaky with happiness. "I d-don't know what to say."

"Well, don't say anything, look, it's a promise ring. Promise me that one day, hopefully sooner rather than later you will marry me. This isn't an engagement ring because we are not ready; you and I both know that. I am so lucky to have you, if I didn't meet you two years ago, I would have never sung, I would have never had such a broad range of friends, and I would not have you." Troy said, coming closer to her.

"T-troy, I-I love you." Gabi managed to get out, while picking the ring up out of its box and putting it on her finger. She got up and kissed him, it was soft, sweet, filled with emotion, in one word, perfect.

"Come on, lets get home. Looks like a little furry of snow is about to turn into a bad storm." Troy said, grabbing her waist and holding her close walking back towards her house.

They got back into her house, right as a gust of wind hit their backs, their hair flying rapidly. The snow had fallen faster, and now there was a good 2 inches and a sheet of ice underneath.

"Troy, you drove here right?" Gabi asked.

"Ya, why?" Troy responded, putting more wood into the fire.

"Well, you're not driving back, at least not for a while." She stated, going into the kitchen, to make hot chocolate.

"I agree with you on that. It looks really bad out right now, let me just call my parents." Troy told her, pulling out his phone.

"Ok….Uh-uh...ya, its bad here too….wow….right, I'll tell her." He hung up and went to join her girlfriend. "So, word on the street, or in the houses is that the storm is supposed to last through the night, THEN let up."

"It looks like your spending the night here, I love you too much to let you even try to get home now." She finished pouring the second cup and giving it to him.

"Come on, lets go watch some TV."

"Ya, ok."

* * *

**There you go, short and sweet. Review please!**


End file.
